


All in the Family

by Bettybackintheday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Family Feels, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettybackintheday/pseuds/Bettybackintheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent and fluffy look at the sleeping arrangements for some of the Avengers on their first night at the Barton Family homestead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all sure where this story came from. I'm not a fan of the Barton family story line, but I can't help liking the Family Barton, including Auntie Nat. So, this is my idea of a little missing scene that might have happened when everyone finally settled in on that first night.
> 
> Obviously, these are not my characters. This is written just for fun.

"Mommy, can Auntie Nat tuck me in tonight?" pleaded Lila as she changed into her Sofia the First footie pajamas.

"She's a little busy with the team, but I'm sure she'd make an exception for you," Laura replied with a soft smile. "You go brush your teeth and I'll send her in." The end of the sentence got lost on the gust of air created as the young girl took off for the bathroom.

As Laura walked toward the kitchen, she could hear hushed, yet intense, voices. Some were familiar like Nick and Nat and some she didn't recognize. Steve Rogers, maybe? Captain America is my kitchen, she thought. It was one thing to hear Clint's stories, but, wow, Captain America is in my kitchen. That explained the blush and Cheshire-cat grin that graced her face as she interrupted the group.

"Excuse me, everyone," Laura said as she turned to Nat. "Um, Auntie Nat, your presence has been requested for tucking-in duty."

A small, tired smile ghosted Natasha's lips. "Like anyone could say 'no' to Lila. Of course I'll tuck her in," she sighed with a sense of reverence.

"Don't suppose she mentioned Daddy, did she?" inquired Clint.

Laura sent him a sympathetic look across the kitchen. "Sorry, she didn't. But, I don't think she'd turn you away," she teased.

Clint and Nat left their team behind as they followed Laura back down the hallway and into Lila's room.

They were greeted by Lila's beaming face as she patted the bed on either side of her. "Auntie Nat you sit here," she said as she indicated her left side, "and Daddy you sit here," as she tapped her right side.

"And where does Mommy sit?" asked Laura.

"With me!" exclaimed Cooper. He barreled past her in a blur of blankets and began to make a nest on the floor next to his father. Laura sat in the surprisingly comfortable makeshift bed and gathered her son into her arms.

"So, what book are we reading tonight?" asked Natasha.

"Lemme guess, 'Little Owl's Night," mocked Cooper to his mother.

"'Little Owl's Night," Lila said decisively and quite proud of herself.

"And what language should we read it in, Daddy?" Nat asked Clint as Cooper looked suddenly interested.

"Oh, good question. Hmmmm, I think French," declared Clint.

Lila opened the book on her lap and leaned against Natasha. She grabbed Clint's hand and held on tight. Natasha began to read aloud in fluent French. When she was done with one page, Clint read the next one. His words flowed just as smoothly as Natasha's had in the foreign tongue.

After a few pages, a nearly asleep Cooper whispered to his mother, "That's so cool. I hope Dad and Auntie Nat do this more often with us."

Laura offered him a sad smile as she began to move out of the nest and cover him with another blanket. "I do, too, sweetie."

She waved to husband to keep reading as she left the room. She would check on their guests and make a final perimeter sweep before locking the house down for the night.

When she entered the kitchen, she found the table cleared, dishes washed, and Tony Stark was sweeping the floor. "What is this?" she asked. "You didn't leave me anything to do to work off my nervous energy," she said to the men now staring at her.

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say something about working off nervous energy with your husband. But, I don't think I'm in any position to say something like that right now. And, besides, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Clint is a husband. And a... father," the word dripped from Tony Stark's lips with a mixture of disbelief and something that might be labeled as awe. Then he hung his head and went back to aimlessly sweeping.

Everybody, including Laura, just rolled their eyes.

"Laura," said Nick Fury. "I set the alarm. We're secure." With that he turned and made his way to the living room couch. "I'll be in my usual spot. Not givin' up the best sofa in the house to anybody," he stated simply while walking away.

"Can I get you anything before I turn in for the night?" she asked the remaining men.

"You've done more than enough by opening your home to us, Mrs. Barton. We couldn't ask for anything else," said Cap. "We've still got some matters to discuss tonight. We'll see ourselves to the quarters you've graciously set up for us. Thank you."

Laura looked at each of the men standing around her dated, yet functional kitchen. "Clint trusts you with his life. So does Nat. Offering you safe haven to rest and recharge is the least I can offer. You will always be welcome here." She made a point of looking directly at Tony when she continued. "Always. Now, make sure you get to bed soon."

"Yes, ma'am," they chimed in unison.

Laura made her way back down the hall to Lila's room. Luckily she had her phone with her and snapped a picture of what she saw. Everybody had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Cooper hadn't moved since she left, but Lila had snuggled further into Natasha's side with the book still lying open on her lap. Natasha and Clint had fallen asleep with their backs against the headboard and their heads resting one against the other over Lila. Her family was together and safe. Even if she only had tonight, she would take what she could get.

She reached over and picked up the book. As she moved to switch off the light, her hand was brushed away. She turned to see Clint looking at her. He put his finger to his lips as he put his other arm around her waist just under her baby bump and pulled her into his lap. He switched off the light, placed a kiss on her cheek, wrapped both arms around her, and allowed his head to gently fall back in place against Natasha's. Laura relaxed into the safety of her husband's arms while surrounded by her children and sharing a bed with a lost-soul-turned-guardian-angel who fought to keep their family together. An extended family kept watch just out of arm's reach. Things were changing. She let her mind drift away thinking that maybe this change was somehow for the better.


End file.
